<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Going On In That Beautiful Mind? by maskedgenius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743200">What's Going On In That Beautiful Mind?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedgenius/pseuds/maskedgenius'>maskedgenius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Torture, beginner go easy on me :), descriptions of torture, hurt little comfort, no beta we die like kylo ren, wow this is angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedgenius/pseuds/maskedgenius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro's nails dug into his palms, the muffled screams of the man who he called a friend ringing in his ears. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He wanted to push it off. Please, stop hurting him. He doesn't deserve this.</p><p>~<br/>title from John Legend's "All of Me"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Going On In That Beautiful Mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: torture, descriptions of pain, electricity used in a not nice way, dehumanization, basically the Empire SUCKS</p><p>This is an angst piece for my boyfriend he didn't ask for. You're welcome :)</p><p>Work is split into 4 chapters! just to help me not get majorly burnt out. I'll probably reformat it to be two chapters later but until then? Nope.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Mareo struggled in the trooper’s hands, fighting them even as they hauled him onto the interrogation flat. He thought he saw a familiar head of hair before he was dragged into the interrogation room. An officer or two stood in the room already, not making a move to help the stormtroopers in tying him down. He screamed and kicked and even bit. A harsh blow was landed to his head, and he felt the metal of the blaster used cut into his scalp. Blood gushed and trickled down from the wound, into his hair and along the elegant curve of his neck. Mareo felt distinctly disoriented and fuzzy after that.</p><p>
  <em>Great, I’ve got a concussion.</em>
</p><p> Mareo felt his limbs get strapped down to the table, nearly enough to cut off his circulation. What did they think they could glean from him? He just ran information, and sometimes wrote it down. Surely… surely they’d let him go? It’s not like he was a general of the rebellion. Surely… surely...</p><p> “Hello, rebel scum.” A new voice sneered.</p><p> Mareo tried to get his eyes to focus on the new voice. Who was… who was this? They didn’t look familiar. An Imperial officer, no doubt. If the gray was anything to go by. He groaned quietly in response, realizing that he also couldn't speak, for there was a leather band strapped over his mouth. Mareo made an attempt to glare at the officer. He got another hit, this time to his shoulder. Mareo leaned his head back and decided to instead listen to them talk.</p><p>"Shōjun Mareo, you have been charged with treason and smuggling information to the rebellion. You are free to go if you cooperate appropriately."</p><p>Mareo snorted, rolling his eyes. The officer's grip on his datapad tightened considerably. A small part of the rebel was pleased. <em>Good, </em>he thought, <em>let him get mad. That buys me time. </em>The officer stepped closer, a droid following him. He examined Mareo's bloodied, sweaty face with a disdainful eye. Mareo wished, desperately, that he could speak and egg the man on. Instead, the officer stepped back and began explaining the purpose of the droid in front of him.</p><p>"This is an interrogation droid," He said patiently, as if explaining the concept to a child, "This droid will give you questions, and you then think of the answer. The droid will pick up on the electric signals in your brain and save them. Any information you give us is valuable." During his speech, troopers began hooking Mareo up to the droid. Sticky pads were placed over his temples, a couple on his chest, and one on each hand.</p><p><strong>Where is the rebel base? </strong>The droid chirped.</p><p><em>I'm never going to tell you, you silvery, stupid, arrogant soldiers with nothing better to do than-</em><em>OW, </em>Mareo felt stunned when the officer slapped him across the face with a glove. Damn. If Mareo hadn't been hardened over time, that probably would've intimidated him. But, unfortunately for them, he was stronger now. He faced this strike with dignity and grace, instead glaring the officer in the eyes. He knew he had to remain strong and unshakeable. Said officer gripped Mareo's chin in his still-gloved hand and tilted it up to look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Listen, scum, we're being polite. All you need to do is rat out the others and you'll be rewarded handsomely. Surely you know that your fate is in your hands?"</p><p> Mareo grimaced, instead continuing to glare. The officer sighed and leaned back, letting Mareo go. He nodded to one of the troopers, who kneeled near the droid and started poking around. Mareo turned a confused stare to the officer, who grinned maliciously. "Each unanswered question will result in an electric shock. It'll be minor, but will increase in intensity over time. You won't die, or be permanently injured, but it will <em>hurt.</em>"</p><p> Mareo squirmed in his bonds, trying to thrash and get the sticky pads off of himself. He vaguely registered the question the droid answered, but was instead struck with a faint bolt a few seconds later. It stung, but didn't last long. Mareo paused. He could manage to hold out if the shocks were only that bad. His fingers twitched upon their own volition. The droid beeped again, <strong>Who has been providing you information? </strong></p><p> Mareo immediately thought of a many wrong answers as possible. <em>Purple! Seventy-two! Darth Vader! Tatooine! </em>He gasped when the shock went through him. The sting lasted just a bit longer this time. Okay, that wasn't too bad. He could last for a while if that's all they had for him. He felt his resolve strengthen just a tad more. In the corner of his vision, the officer whispered to a trooper. They nodded and walked out. Mareo couldn't see the door, but he knew it was behind him, and he knew he had to get out somehow. His life depended on it. <em>Shinjiro, if you're on this base, save me, please...</em></p><p> He kept that mental mantra (aside from when the droid asked questions), and it kept him somewhat distracted from the pain. Remembering a smile and a laugh and the distinct butterfly feeling in his stomach kept him sane. Mareo closed his eyes, reminiscing on times that made him feel like nothing could hurt him. Shinjiro was his friend, and his informant. And... No, not yet. But he just wanted someone to save him. Someone. Anyone. <em>Please. </em></p><p> Mareo heard the room door hiss open again, this time with two sets of feet. He opened his eyes, just in time to see a familiar figure step into his line of sight. His eyes widened. there was no way that he'd... That someone actually... <em>Stars, please let this be the end of this hell for me.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Officer Tsuyoichi."</p><p> Shinjiro looked up, putting his datapad down. He gestured for the trooper in front of him to state their business, leaning back in his chair. Really, anything would be better than having to do paperwork for the Empire. This was absolutely exhausting. He folded his arms across his chest, listening to the trooper.</p><p>"Your presence is requested in Interrogation Room Twenty-Seven. A rebel by the name of Shōjun Mareo is being questioned."</p><p> Shinjiro felt dread settle like a stone in his gut. Maybe... Maybe there were two Shōjun Mareo's. Maybe they weren't questioning him for much. Maybe he was just there to,- Shinjiro took a deep breath. He took several, actually, inhaling through the nose and exhaling through the mouth. His shoulders were taut as a bowstring, tension lining his body. Torture had always made him uncomfortable, and to think of Mareo, who smiled and who put a bird pin on his lapel with a fond look in his eyes, who threw himself into his work, who pointed a blaster at him despite knowing potential repercussions when they first met, who had life and...</p><p> "Officer Tsuyoichi?"</p><p> Shinjiro did not respond verbally, instead standing up and adjusting his coat. His hand ghosted over the bird pin he had.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Mareo smiled and came close to Shinjiro, hands brushing against his collarbone. Shinjiro made a confused noise, looking at the rebel. He simply gave him a look and carried on with what he was doing. Eventually, Mareo pulled away, nodding to himself. Shinjiro looked down, seeing a golden pin of a sparrow on his uniform lapel.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"You always complain about how bland they are. Figured you'd like them a bit more with this."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Shinjiro felt a foreign sensation in his stomach, like someone set loose a hive of bees. He felt like he was falling off a precipice. Instead of saying that, he smiled at Mareo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> "I love it. Thank you. Next week, same time?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> "Next week, same time."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The other officers had asked if the pin came from a girl back home. Shinjiro had just smiled and changed the subject. He wished he hadn't. He walked alongside the trooper, the halls suddenly feeling too small, too cramped. He felt sick to his stomach when they came to a stop in front of the door. It hissed open, allowing them inside. Shinjiro traveled around the left side of the flat, and knew that if it weren't for his resolve, he would've collapsed to the floor. Mareo didn't look too beat <strike>(yet)</strike>, sporting only minor bruises. However, he knew why his hair was stained red instead of pink in one spot, and he knew why he convulsed after every question the droid asked him.</p><p>"Officer Tsuyoichi! Pleased you could join me." The other officer, Hans, smiled at Shinjiro. "We haven't been going for long, but this rat is just too stubborn, and hasn't given us any information. We had to jump straight to bolts. Really been putting up a fight, this one."</p><p> The droid beeped out a question, and when Mareo didn't give it anything, he strained against his bonds. Shinjiro felt the color drain from his face. He swallowed, throat feeling incredibly dry. He looked to Hans, who had a small smile, arms folded across his chest. He seemed to watch with incredible interest. Shinjiro, on the other hand, wanted to vomit. He hated what was being done to Mareo. He wanted it to end, and now.</p><p> "You see, Tsuyoichi, the Empire will rule in no time. I imagine you will be living quite comfortably among the elites!" Hans laughed.</p><p> "You... you give me too much credit, Officer. My work is only so much." He gave him a strained smile. Hans did not notice.</p><p> "Nonsense, my friend."</p><p> Mareo made an attempt to thrash again, a muffled sob ripping through the room. Shinjiro's nails dug into his palms, the muffled screams of the man who he called a friend ringing in his ears. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He wanted to push it off. <em>Please, stop hurting him. He doesn't deserve this. </em>His eyes stung. Hans looked pleased.</p><p>"The Empire appreciates your close eye on this one. We never would have guess he was scum if it weren't for your watchfulness."</p><p> Mareo sobbed when the droid sent a bolt through him. <em>Just enough to hurt, but not enough to permanently injure or disable, </em>his brain chimed helpfully. Mareo looked at Shinjiro, and his usually bright, laughing blue eyes were stricken. Fearful. Glazed with tears and openly weeping in pain. They rolled back into his head when he got another shock, body jerking against the steel bonds. Shinjiro physically couldn't tear his eyes away. <em>Look what you've done, </em>his mind cackled, <em>you're the only one to blame.</em></p><p> "I-.. am underserving of such praise. I was.. only doing my job, to serve the people."</p><p> "Do not be so modest, Officer! Look at the great good you've brought about. We will have all the rebel secrets in the palm of our hands in no time."</p><p> Shinjiro vaguely registered his friend screaming again.</p><p> "...if they talk," He murmured, "Some are more... resilient, requiring more subtle methods."</p><p> "Please, look at him. There is no doubt about it. You see, Officer, everyone has their pressure points. We have nearly reached this rat's."</p><p> "Perhaps. You'll have to forgive me, my family was tortured by.." <em>Think, THINK! </em> "Sand people. And while I understand the necessity, I am... not fond of the practice." The lie rolled off of his tongue like turpentine.</p><p> "Desensitization is only natural, officer."</p><p> Shinjiro couldn't stay here.</p><p> He couldn't listen to Mareo any longer.</p><p> He couldn't listen to his guilt any more.</p><p> He couldn't bear knowing that he was responsible, at least partially.</p><p> "Is there coffee anywhere around here."</p><p> The officer looked at him, incredulous and miffed, but Shinjiro didn't care. He was escorted out by a trooper and directed down the hall.</p><p> He went in. Sat down. Had a cup of coffee. Had another. Had more. Tried to breathe. Failed. Tried again. Succeeded.</p><p>
  <em>This is gonna be a long day.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>